


everybody loves a happy ending

by mad_marquise



Series: seeds of love [2]
Category: Tears for Fears (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“careful,” curt says, the hint of the first genuine smile he’s given roland in 10 years threatening at the corner of his lips, “you might start to love me again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody loves a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> tears for fears fic because i am a dweeb.  
> it's set in '04, aka 'everybody loves a happy ending' era (hence the title, obv).

“careful,” curt says, the hint of the first genuine smile he’s given roland in 10 years threatening at the corner of his lips, “you might start to love me again.” he’s done it. he’s put it out there. no taking it back…not that he’d really want to. they’re probably going to be done after _happy ending_ , and curt’s hoping that some sort of happy ending of their own might come out of it.

roland begins to ritardando the riff he’d been strumming on his beloved acoustic; he winds the little song down to a close. he then sets to work tuning the guitar meticulously, even though it’d just been tuned not 10 minutes before. there’s a panging in his chest. there are so many feelings thick in the air, nostalgic ones, bittersweet ones, melancholy ones. there are so many things he wants to _say_ right now – stupid things, crazy things, heavy things. but they’ve come so far, and roland doesn’t want it all to come crumbling down.

he pauses, and slowly turns the guitar to lie flat in his lap.

“darling,” roland murmurs, looking up and regarding curt pointedly, “what makes you think that I ever stopped?”


End file.
